Demon of the Night
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Madara is an incubus and has his lustful sight set on Tobi, a young boy who is petrified of him. Can he get the boy to submit or will his desires turn into something else? LEMON/YAOI Pairing: Madara/Tobi
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicated this to my fan Max****, who requested ****a horror/lemon story with Tobi/Madara ^-^ **

**He'll be helping me with this and the other chapters.** **Enjoy!**

His name is Madara.

He is a creature of the night; a nightmare that's been told of in legends for many eons. Like those of his kind, he's a lustful monster that preys on young helpless women through intercourse while they sleep.

It doesn't mean they can't take men into their sinful acts, but it usually doesn't occur often, however, he never craved another male, until now.

He was searching for his prey and by chance spotted a young boy wearing a mask. Something about this boy intrigued him. He followed the boy for almost an hour when he finally entered an apartment complex.

He used his un-human powers to see through the building to find his room, so he could watch the boy from the window. Once he found his target, he swiftly glided upon a tree branch and folded his demon wings against his back.

He was silent as he kept watch on this virtuous boy. Madara licked his lips; _this boy is going to be so delicious. _It seemed like an eternity for him to wait, but the boy finally fell asleep. He deftly entered through the window and stood next to the bed. _Why is he still wearing that mask?_

He delicately removed the mask from the boy and stared in amazement. _He's beautiful, a perfect specimen of pure innocence._ _I MUST have him. _He leaned down, eager to kiss those pouty, luscious lips until, "AHHHHHHHH!" The boy suddenly woke up and pushed him away before jumping off the bed to escape.

Madara easily caught him and tossed him back on the bed. His prey isn't getting away that easy. The boy cowered before him and whimpered, "Who are you?" He didn't answer as of yet and tried to get close to him again, only for the boy to push him. _Let's try a different approach. _

He sat casually on the bed and spoke softly, "I apologize for frightening you and so late at night. If I may ask, what is your name?" "Tobi." "I'm pleased to meet you Tobi, my name is Madara." The boy scooted further away, "Why were you trying to kiss Tobi?"

He smiled gently and easily lied, "You misunderstand Tobi, I only wanted a peek at your countenance." Tobi gasped and felt his face, "You took Tobi's mask off!" He threw his pillow at him and started to cry, "Why'd you do that? Tobi don't want his face to be seen."

Madara was thoroughly curious, "Why would you not show that beautiful face of yours?" "You lie. Tobi not pretty, he's ugly!" He chuckled and tried to comfort the boy by attempting to hold his hand. Tobi whimpered and slapped his hand away, "Go Away!" "Why, I'm only trying to comfort you."

The boy hiccupped and wiped his eyes, "You scare Tobi." Madara tried to sound shocked, "Me? How could you even consider it, I haven't hurt you have I?" "No, but Tobi still scared. He don't know why."

Madara sighed and tried to control himself from just taking him by force. "I see, well I guess it can't be helped. I'll be back tomorrow night then." "NO!" He quickly came face to face with the sobbing boy and caressed his cheek with a seductive purr, "I want you to trust me…..Tobi."

He skillfully hopped out the window and flew away once he was sure the boy didn't see him anymore. _This one is going to be an interesting challenge to lure into his grasp. Never before has anyone resisted him; such an exquisite boy indeed._

**To be continued: I know it's short so far, but plenty more temptation to come ^-^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was night and Madara sat on the boy's bed, waiting for him. _I'll get him to succumb to me, it shouldn't be that difficult. _The door soon unlocked and Tobi stumbled in, not noticing he had unwanted company.

When he locked the door back and happened to see Madara on his bed he cried out, "How'd you get in Tobi's apartment?" "The window." He scurried to the opposite side of the room, "Tobi locked it before he left and you broke in!"

He smiled gently, "I did no such thing Tobi, it was unlocked." Tobi shook his head and sounded like he was going to cry, "Tobi DID lock it. He don't want you here!" Madara frowned but kept his voice calm, "I didn't mean to intrude without your consent, but it's raining outside. Surely, you wouldn't want me to catch my death would you?"

The boy sniffed but didn't answer. Madara stood up and approached him, causing Tobi to retreat and accidentally trap himself into a corner. He was within touching range when the young boy slid down the wall and cried into his knees. "Please don't hurt Tobi."

Madara knelt down and cooed, "I would never harm such a sweet boy like you. I just came over to have a conversation, that's all." Tobi warily lifts his head to look at him, "You telling the truth to Tobi?" "I give you my word Tobi."

_I'm telling the truth for once since I have no intentions of harming this boy. I want him to come to me for affection, plus, I planned on a conversation anyway. _

He held out his hand and the boy actually took it. He helped him up but Tobi quickly snatched his hand back and shifted away from him to go sit on his bed. _So cute. _He sat at the foot of the bed, a respectable distance, but Tobi suddenly began to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Tobi pointed at him, "You have bat wings!" _Damn, he forgot to conceal them!_ Tobi jumped up and tried to run out the door but he caught him and pinned him against it. The boy started to cry uncontrollably, "You're a monster and going to kill Tobi!"

* * *

><p>He shushed him and held him gently, "Yes, I may be a monster, but I'm not going to harm you. I've already told you that Tobi." He struggled and tried to get away but Madara wasn't going to let go. "Noooo, Tobi don't want to die." Madara managed to turn him around to face him and whispered softly, "You're not going to die Tobi, I wouldn't allow it."<p>

He held him in an embrace for the longest time until Tobi calmed down and was softly hiccuping from crying so hard out of fear. He gently guided him back to the bed and grabbed a wad of tissues; he tried to remove his mask but once again, the boy resisted. _I still can't believe this boy. _

He spoke soothingly, "Come now, allow me to clean your face." He managed to get the mask off this time and savored wiping the many tears from his adorable face."There, that's better." Tobi sniffled and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose.

Madara gently rubbed his back and tried not to go any further than that. "Why you so nice to Tobi?" He raised an eyebrow, "I like you." _I am indeed fond of him, too much for my liking. _The boy stared at his wings, "What are you?"

Madara sighed, "I'm a demon, nothing more." Tobi looked puzzled from that statement but left it alone. "Tobi didn't know demons existed."

"There are many kinds that humans aren't aware of, but they're on this earth. I apologize by accidentally revealing what I am, it upset me that happened. I knew that would make you fear me more." Tobi frowned and fiddled with his shirt, "Tobi sorry that you got upset, but Tobi was scared before he found out just now."

"I see." "Will you stop touching Tobi please." Madara hadn't realized he was still caressing the boy's back and gently withdrew his hand, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to comfort you." "It's ok, but it makes Tobi nervous." He looked at the clock and muttered, "Tobi want to go to sleep now, so will you leave?"

Madara didn't want to, but he needs this boy to give in to him. "As you wish, may I see you again tomorrow?" It took him a minute but the boy nodded the ok.

"Until then Tobi."

_So much for a conversation._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm getting too involved with this boy. Why don't I just seduce him already and forget about gaining his trust? I never had to have it before, so why am I lenient with Tobi?_ He rubbed his temple from aggravation and waited for his prey to come home. He smirked; _I'm beginning to wonder who the prey actually is now._

He was in the tree when Tobi came in, but he was with someone else. _Who is this guy? _He focused his keen hearing inside the room to focus on their conversation. "Tobi sorry Mr. Landlord, he'll have your money tomorrow." The much larger man towered over him, "The rent is due today, no exceptions Tobi!"

He tried to reason with the man, "Tobi told you he couldn't get his rent money until tomorrow, they won't let Tobi have it a day early." "No excuses boy." _I don't like that look in his eyes. _"Why won't you believe Tobi?" He smirked evilly, "I do believe you, but I want payment right now."

Tobi obviously had no idea what he was talking about, "Tobi don't understand?" The landlord grabbed him by the wrist and threw him to the floor. Madara barely restrained himself from attacking the bastard that touched his Tobi.

Tobi was crying on the floor and his landlord quickly straddled him, "You're going to pay me with your body." The boy screamed and the man recoiled his hand to slap him, but stopped midway. Madara caught his hand and was beyond a doubt, furious. Tobi glanced up and cowered even more from his terrifying presence.

His wings were stretched out, eyes glowing red, and had the most petrifying expression anyone's ever seen. The landlord was terrified as bad as Tobi, but he wasn't getting any clemency. Madara easily dragged him out in the hallway and lifted him by the throat until they were eye level.

He leaned closer to his victim and whispered cruelly, "You dared to touch such innocence with those filthy hands and now you're going to pay the price. That boy is mine!"

He snapped his neck and tossed him down the flight of stairs. _The authorities are sure to believe he broke his neck due to falling down the stairs._ He calmed down and reverted to his normal state of being before quietly going back in the room and shutting the door.

The boy was huddled up in a ball on the floor, so he knelt down next to him. "Tobi?"

* * *

><p>He squeaked and shunned from him when he stroked his hair, "It's over now, he won't bother you again." Tobi jumped up to run into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. <em>I don't understand this boy at all!<em> It angered him that he saved the boy, only to receive nothing but scorn.

He marched straight into the bathroom and tossed the boy over his shoulder, despite his sobs and struggling. He placed him on the bed and held him down, "Look at me Tobi!" He shook his head no and Madara jerked his mask off. "Look I said!"

Tobi reluctantly did as he was told and whimpered nonstop, "I just saved you and this is the thanks I get? The least you can do is show me some sort of gratitude Tobi." "You were so scary." He arched an eyebrow, "Is that the reason?" The boy nodded.

He leaned closer to that cute face, "I'm sorry, but I was furious that he tried to harm you." He got closer and almost had those lips upon his own when he was shoved back. _AGAIN?_ Madara just groaned with frustration, let him go, and sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed.

_I really have gone soft. Here I am, a demon, and I'm sulking because I can't get what I want! _He scowled from being rejected again._ My kind can easily get humans into bed without lifting a finger, so this is actually an insult to me! _"Um, Madara?" He glanced up, "Yes." "Why'd you try to kiss Tobi?"

He snapped, "I wanted to. Is that a problem?" Tobi sniffed and crawled under the covers, "You're mean." "I am not! You just won't cooperate." "Tobi don't want to!" Madara jumped up and hovered over him, "This isn't about what you want, it's what I want!"

"GO AWAY! You only want to have sex with Tobi!" Madara stared in shock, "You actually know what sex is?" He pouted, "Tobi knows, why that a surprise to Madara?" He told him truthfully, "You don't strike me as a boy who would know."

Tobi wiped his eyes and turned over, "Guess that makes sense to Tobi." Madara smirked, "Have you ever had sex before?" "…No." _He truly is pure. _He slid under the covers with him and pulled him close, "You are a good boy."

Tobi blushed and tried to get away but he held him more firmly. "Let go of Tobi, he not having sex with you!"

He didn't release him and asked politely, ""Why is that Tobi?" "Tobi has reason and you'll laugh." "I would never." "…...Tobi want to give himself to someone he's in love with."

* * *

><p>Madara was silent; <em>love, the emotion that ties two people together and is supposed to be the most wonderful feeling in the universe. <em>"Don't you want to have that kind of relationship with someone Madara?" "

"I know nothing of love Tobi." Tobi quickly turned to look at him, "Huh?" "I literally can't fall in love. That emotion is off limits to my kind." The boy gaped and looked so sympathetically at him, "That's awful! Why?" "Nothing but misfortune befalls a demon who falls in love. It never works out with whom they desire."

"No wonder you so scary all the time, Madara can't love anyone and it makes you sad." _What? Is that true? I've thought about it but never imagined that I would…..get involved. Is that why I intervened with the landlord? I was...jealous...that someone tried to touch Tobi instead of me? DAMN! _He pushed Tobi away and sat up. _This is dangerous; I'm falling for the boy! _"

He rushed to the window at an attempt to leave, "Goodbye Tobi." He almost made it too but Tobi quickly held his hand, "Please don't leave Madara. Tell Tobi what's wrong." "Tobi, I can't." _I never felt so vulnerable before. Is it because of this emotion called love?_

He let Tobi lead him back to the bed and didn't let go of his hand. "Is what Tobi said true?" _I can't lie to him now. _"It is, but I never thought it was because of that." Tobi patted his hand, "It's ok. You can love if you want. It's not a rule is it?" "No, but it's not a good idea to get involved and it's too late now."

The boy's eyes grew wide and pursed those cute lips, "Does Madara love Tobi?" He averted his eyes and meekly nodded. _Damn, no wonder I've been so obsessed with him and trying to gain his trust. _

"I thought it was my ego getting the better of me, convincing myself to gain your trust so I could get you all to myself. How could I've been so foolish?"

"That's what love does; it makes you confused at first then makes everything better." Tobi scooted closer and tenderly hugged him, which made Madara stop breathing for a second. "How can you be embracing me right now? I thought you were still frightened of me."

He just blushed and murmured, "Tobi not afraid anymore because he now knows Madara has a heart. Tobi thought you were going to rape him." _I didn't intend to, but unfortunately I was considering it. _He stroked the boy's face and smirked; _still too cute for his own good._

He gently cupped is chin and quickly kissed him before Tobi could react. _I at least want to taste these lips before I go._ The boy tried to resist but soon kissed him back; too much for Madara to cope with.

He deftly glided his tongue into that warm mouth and used every skill he could muster to keep the boy engrossed.

He was definitely inexperienced in intimacy; Madara had to guide him so to speak and ended up pushing him on his back. He reached under the delicious boy's shirt and caressed that soft skin he wanted so badly.

His growing pleasure was soon cut short. Somehow, Tobi managed to disengage the kiss, "Don't." He knew where this was leading and it upset Madara terribly.

"Forgive me Tobi, I couldn't help myself." He grudgingly got off him and went back to the window, "Madara?" "Yes." "Will you come see Tobi tomorrow?" _He wants me to come back? _He gave the innocent boy a smile, "Of course."

Once again, he flew away into the darkness, but with a new agenda in mind this time. _I must know the extent of this feeling and experience true happiness. _

_Tobi…..I want you love me._

__**To be continued:  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since he discovered that he loved Tobi, he had to experienced more of this feeling and didn't stop seeing him.

For the next two weeks, he visited this sweet boy and they talked every night until Tobi grew sleepy. Sometimes, he would just fall asleep next to Madara without a care.

He was on his way to see him again feeling sentimental. _It seems like I've waited for years for this moment but it finally came. The boy trusts me now and is no longer afraid anymore. I MUST test his feelings for me again._

Every now and then during those few weeks, he made a few moves on him to see if he'll give in yet. As of now, Tobi is still resisting. _Well, it could be worse I suppose. At least I can be in his company still._

He just made it to the apartment, which now had a new landlord thanks to him, and heard screaming from his desired one.

He crashed through the window only to see...another demon with _his _Tobi. The other completely ignored his intrusion and kept right on violently probing the sobbing boy.

He didn't hesitate to attack and managed to slice his shoulder with his claws. The other groaned from the pain and leaped back clutching his torn limb.

Madara shielded the whimpering child behind him and was livid. "Well, it's been a long time Madara." He spat, "Satoru! What the fuck were you doing?" He scoffed, "Preparing the boy obviously. Why do you care?" "He belongs to me!"

Satoru grinned evilly and chuckled, "How low you have gone Madara. Falling in love with a human." He evaporated and then heard Tobi cry out. Madara whipped around but dared not aid him.

Satoru had him held from behind with his claws hovering against his neck. He teasingly licked the boys face to infuriate Madara and purred, "So tasty." It took all his strength not to move so nothing dire could befall his Tobi.

* * *

><p>He pulled the boy closer, "Boy, do you know what Madara is?" When the boy didn't budge he pressed his claws more firmly against the tender skin, "Answer me!" Tobi cringed and whimpered, "Demon." "That's right, but do you know what kind of demon?" Madara balled up his fists, "Don't!"<p>

Satoru's grin grew wider, "I take that as a no. He's an incubus like myself; a predator that has sexual intercourse with their victims and then leaves them without a care." Tobi's eyes grew wide and stared incredulously at Madara.

He couldn't make eye contact with him and clenched his fangs. _He'll never let me near him again!_

His adversary let the boy go and glided to the window, "I think my work here is done. See you again boy," then flew away.

Madara stood there rigid but his concern for Tobi snapped him out of it. He gently put his clothes back on and he didn't resist.

He couldn't help himself and embraced the innocent child, "I'm so sorry." Tobi sniffled but said nothing. "Please let me explain, I can't bear for you to despise me Tobi." The boy's reaction was not what he expected at all.

He flung himself against his chest and clung tightly, "It hurt so bad, Tobi didn't want to do it!"

He started to sob again, "Why people trying to rape Tobi?" "Shh, it'll be alright." He didn't know what else to say to comfort him.

He choked back a sob, "Tobi called you for help, but mean demon said you didn't care and left me." He embraced him even tighter, "I would never leave you, never!"

Tobi wrapped his arms around his neck, "Stay with Tobi tonight. He don't want to be left alone." He nodded and kissed the boy's neck. "Never again."

**To be continued:**


	5. Chapter 5

He held the quivering boy until he fell asleep, not daring to release him after what'd he done. Madara felt so ashamed from these past events and was determined to talk with Tobi in the morning.

He had a feeling that Tobi didn't fully understand what Satoru meant so he would have to confront the boy about it, though he may lose him from it.

Morning came and the pair were fully awake when he decided to do it, but the boy was making it very difficult. Tobi wanted Madara to console him from the previous event; so naïve. _I have to break it to him gently while he's so vulnerable._

He had Tobi's back against his chest and held him; that's what the boy wanted, to be embraced. "Tobi, I hate to bring this up but, did you understand what Satoru meant last night." He bowed his head, "Tobi was too scared to listen."

_Damn, thought as much._ "I want to explain it to you and don't wish for you to find out the hard way." Tobi gripped his forearm as Madara spoke honestly, "You need to know this and I apologize in advance for making you hate me for being what I am."

"What Madara talking about? Tobi knows he's a demon." He sighed and stroked the boy's hand, "Yes, but do you know what kind of demon I am?" Tobi shook his head no, so he continued, "I'm an incubus. I'm a predator and use my seductive charm to have sexual intercourse with my victim, then once I'm through with them…..I leave to go find another."

He had such a lump in his throat and could barely get it out, but it was done. Tobi's hand lost its grip and went limp, "Madara was going to use and leave Tobi?" "Yes." He started to shake and Madara felt cool tears on his arm, "Then…you lied to Tobi?"

He gripped the boy tighter, "Yes, but only at the beginning. On that night with the incident with the landlord, I haven't lied to you since then. Please believe me."

The boy just sobbed and pushed him away, "Why should Tobi believe you?" Madara was speechless; _Why should he believe me? I can't prove it…or can I?_ He tried to hold the boy again, but Tobi turned around and slapped him across the face. "Don't touch Tobi! He hates you! You're no different than that other demon."

* * *

><p>He was surprised he made such a bold move to do that; a human slapping a demon is not a smart thing to do, but he deserved it. "I am different than that other one and do you know why?" Tobi covered his ears, "Tobi don't care!"<p>

Madara's anger got the better of him and pinned the boy to the bed. He pried his hands away from his ears, "I love you Tobi!" Tobi frantically shook his head back and forth, "You lying to Tobi again! You don't love him!"

Madara leaned closer and demanded, "Look at me." The trembling boy did and he spoke in a firm tone, "You tell me why I interfered, twice, from letting you get raped?"

Tobi glared, "Tch, Madara only saved Tobi so he could rape him himself." He growled with frustration, "If that was the case, then wouldn't I've already have done it?" Tobi sniffed, "No, you want to seduce Tobi into it." "I don't know how to make you understand how I feel except tell you I love you!"

Tobi didn't say anything and let him rant, "I can't stand for you to despise me so let me atone for my sins. I'll do anything to make you happy and forgive me, anything."

Tobi muttered, "Tobi will forgive you if you leave." He gave the boy a sympathetic frown, "Alright but, you do realize that means you'll fall prey to Satoru right?" Tobi's eyes grew wide, "He come back?" "Yes, there's no doubt in my mind he'll come back once I'm gone and considering last night…he'll rape you to fulfill his need."

He released the hurt boy and stood up to leave. "I want to protect you from him, but if the only way I can gain your forgiveness is to leave, then so be it." He shuffled to the window and took one last look at Tobi, secretly hoping he'd be called back…..but no words came.

He flew out the window feeling so remorse, knowing he'd put the boy in danger.

* * *

><p>*It was about twenty minutes when he heard the boy crying out in sorrow. <em>No, I can't go back. I can't. <em>His cries were so desperate that he was forced to turn around, _What the hell am I thinking? I can't leave him to be defiled!_

He quickly flew into back into his room, expecting Satoru to be there, but he wasn't. Neither was the boy. Where is he? He scanned the entire building with his eyes and found him on the roof. _Why is he up there?"_

He hopped back out the window and flew up to the roof and easily perched in the middle. "Tobi!"

He was standing on the edge of the three story building, on the verge of jumping before he meekly turned his tearstained face to Madara, "Tobi saw mean demon leering from the window and Madara was right."

Madara approached cautiously, "He didn't hurt you did he?" "No he disappeared but, Tobi decided he rather die than be raped." Madara was almost in reach, "I'm here for you Tobi, don't do this."

He sniffed, "Tobi has to or he'll get hurt again." The demon slowly held out his hand, "You'll never get hurt again as long as I'm here; if you'll allow it. Please come back down."

"Why? No one will miss Tobi. People only want to rape him." It was very hard for Madara not to snatch him down, but that's not the way to handle this. Tobi needs to trust him again. "I will miss you terribly if you die. I love you."

For whatever reason that was going through the boy's mind, he did take Madara's hand to help him down. Madara sighed with relief and held the boy close, "Please don't ever do that again." Tobi actually hugged him back and slowly nodded.

**To be continued:**


	6. Chapter 6

He took the boy he loved so dear back to his room and held him, fearing that he may have to leave again. Tobi looked so lost in thought for an hour now and that worried Madara. "Tobi?" The boy just blinked a few times, but answered, "Tobi so confused."

"Tell me why." Tobi gripped his shirt and frowned, "Tobi hated Madara for lying to him and putting him in danger with other demon but…." He sniffed and tears fell down those smooth cheeks, "Tobi can't understand why he don't want Madara to leave him. What wrong with Tobi?"

Madara's breathing hitched and smiled softly, "I think I know." The boy looked at him in curiosity, "You love me." Tobi's eyes grew wide and his mouthed opened slightly, "No. Tobi can't be in love! What Tobi feels is hurting."

The demon nuzzled the boy's hair and spoke gently, "Yes it is. I felt the same when you sent me away. The pain you caused me was unbearable but, I want to protect and remain with you." Tobi sobbed quietly into his chest, still doubting the demon's words.

It wasn't long before the boy stopped shedding his tears and pulled away from the demon's arms. He went into the bathroom and shut the door; he didn't come back out for thirty minutes. Madara didn't detect any scent of blood, concerned that he may hurt himself but Tobi finally came back out with no more tears.

_He must've gone in there to think in solitude._ Tobi sat next to him and fiddled with the sheets, "Madara?" "Yes?" He bit his lip, "Tobi did some thinking and…..he forgive Madara and want him to stay with Tobi." Madara held his breath as the boy gently took his hand and continued, "Tobi sorry and he realizes now."

He shifted closer to the anticipated demon and leaned against his shoulder while giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "Tobi does love Madara." Madara froze on the spot, _Did I hear that correctly?_ He took a few deep breaths and tilted the boy's head to face him, "Do you mean that?" Tobi gave him an adorable smile, "Tobi don't lie."

* * *

><p>Madara sought those delectable lips out with his and kissed the boy so intensely he fell on top of him. He wasn't going to hold back this time and make this boy become one with him tonight. Tobi didn't resist Madara at all, and that made him all the more eager.<p>

Madara continues to kiss Tobi keenly, his hands traveling restlessly over his chest and body, anything that was warm skin he could get his hands on.

Tobi had rested his hands lamely on Madara's back, his hands clenched inwards because of tightening urges within him. The demon slows his kissing, trailing it downwards and down his neck, a whimper coming from the boy because of the lips leaving him.

Madara chuckles at this, using his hand to caress Tobi's cheek affectionately. His lips trudge down his neck and sucks at it eagerly, taking in the quiet gasps and muffled sounds coming from his soon to be lover.

A while of sucking and then he leaves his neck alone, knowing the traces of red marks that would be noticeable later on. _That's one way of leaving my mark on my Tobi._

Madara takes off his and the boy's pants effortlessly, leaving them both in the nude. His eyes gazed at the glorious sight below him and growled under his breath, "So beautiful_._"Tobi blushed terribly as both their bodies were now in full contact.

"Mmm… this feels good." Madara murmurs, rubbing his own hard member against Tobi's, who let out a loud moan while panting quietly. Madara does this slowly, rubbing the tips along, executing shocks of pleasure, warmth and surprising jolts of anything and everything else between and within their bodies.

"Madara… s-stop teasing Tobi… " He trails off with a low gasp, running his hands tirelessly across the demon's back, slightly raking his nails against his skin that Madara didn't mind at all. "As you wish." He pressed his fingers to the boy's lips, "Suck."

Tobi pouted, "Why?" He chuckled softly from the boy's naivety, "For lubrication Tobi." Tobi grinned and happily did as he was told since he knew the reason for it now. Once Madara thought they were lubed enough he took them away and instructed, "Spread your legs a little wider for me," using his hands to guide the boy's legs apart.

* * *

><p>"Okay, just relax and try not to tense." Tobi nods as Madara slowly inserts one finger into that virgin opening. Tobi slightly stiffens and ends up tightening his walls onto Madara's finger. "Relax Tobi." Tobi nods with a whimper, trying his best to relax by leaning his head back, lifting his hips up slightly.<p>

Madara smiles at what Tobi was trying to do, his finger successfully inserted all the way along with a second one. Not as tense as before and much more relaxed with his lubed fingers, the third finger strays to the entrance. "This might hurt just a little okay?"

Telling Tobi this, he slides in the third digit and after waiting a few moments, he leisurely begins to scissor his fingers inside the boy. Tobi moans at this loudly, as he continued to stretch him and finds his sweet spot.

He probes a little rough against that spot, making Tobi mewl and cry out in pleasure, his hips bucking up uncontrollably. Scissoring a few more times, the whines increased a bit more until he pulls out his fingers, smiling down at Tobi.

Tobi stared at him with glassy eyes and whimpered, "Madara, please make love to Tobi." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead, "I'll be more than happy too." He spread the boy's legs further and positioned himself, "This may hurt a bit, but it'll feel better soon."

Tobi smiled, "Tobi trusts Madara." He smiled encouragingly down at the boy before he began to push inside him, causing the boy to whimper, shed some tears, and arch his back up at the pain. "I'm sorry Tobi." He waits a moment before shoving the rest in, kissing his sobbing lover at an attempt to relax him more.

Once fully sheathed he waited to get an approval to start. As the waited, he couldn't help but savor the tightness enveloping his aching cock and enjoy himself. Tobi finally gave him the nod, "Tobi ready."

* * *

><p>Madara leans forward once more, kissing Tobi fiercely, pulling out and diving back into him harshly. He tried to control his moans and groans, stifling them so he wouldn't seem like the uke instead of Tobi. He thrust at a fast and steady pace, pushing in and out constantly.<p>

He kisses Tobi passionately all the while, reveling in the pleasure as was his lover; both of their bodies in sync with each other, rocking back and forth in harmony. Madara pounds deftly into Tobi, angling himself against his prostate.

Tobi's cries of pleasure grew louder while bucking wildly against his thrusts. A gleam of sweat develops over their bodies as Madara continues to plunge into him, his low groans of bliss emitting as loud as Tobi's, who was bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts.

"M-Madara….Tobi feels…" Madara felt it too and held him tighter, clenching that delicate skin. He growls out in sheer bliss, releasing his seed inside his lover, "Tobi!" Tobi follows right after, throwing his head back and moaned, "Madara!," writhing and bucking forcefully before finally letting out his own white seed, spurting onto their stomach's before they both collapse onto the bed.

Madara rested against his chest with Tobi holding him closer. Madara nuzzled his lover's neck and kissed it, "How was it Tobi." Tobi sighed and stroked his hair, "It was incredible, Tobi knew Madara was telling the truth." He chuckled and kissed those pouty lips he adored, "I love you Tobi." "Tobi loves Madara very much."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is SHORTand intended on chapter 6 to be the last one, but I forgot to put this info in another chapter LOL. **

**Just enjoy.**

Once again, Madara spent the night with his beloved and was extremely pleased. Tobi had finally given himself to him, but even more…gained his love. Never had Madara felt such happiness in all his years until he met this boy.

He gazed at the sleeping boy that was cuddled against him and stroked his cheek. _This must be what humans call being on cloud nine feels. _He chuckled from his metaphor and heard his lover's voice, "Is Madara ok?" "Yes, but I need to ask you something."

Tobi stretched, "What is it?" "Before, when I took your mask off and saw your face. You called yourself ugly….why?" He frowned and buried his face against the demon's chest, "Tobi never liked his face because others teased Tobi about the scars."

Madara arched an eyebrow in surprise, "I can barely see them! There's nothing wrong with it," he leaned in closer, "You're very beautiful in my eyes." Tobi glanced up, "You really like Tobi's face?"

He smiled softly, "If I didn't, then why would I kiss you so much?" He smirked but that soon turned into a frown, "Will that other demon cause Madara more trouble?"

Madara shook his head, "No. I've known him for a while and he's always been interested in only virgins. That's why he was intent on you at first, but now, I doubt he'll be after you anymore." Tobi sighed with relief, "That's good, but make sure just in case." The demon smirked, "Of course, I'm not going to risk you getting injured again."

Tobi giggled, "Tobi so happy." "Why?" _I shouldn't have to ask but I would like to know his personal opinion. _"No one ever loved Tobi before and now someone does. Tobi even happier that he's in love too." Madara hugged the boy close and kissed the top of his head, "I'm glad that I made you happy, and I hope…."

He trailed off in fear about what the future will hold. Tobi scooted up closer to be eye level with him, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." The boy stroked his face and made the demon smirk, "So optimistic you are but, I'll try to make this work out for us."

Tobi kissed the top of his forehead, "Tobi loves Madara and Tobi knows Madara will make it work since he loves Tobi too much to hurt him." He chuckled, "Stop putting words in my mouth Tobi." _Even though he was right down to a T. _

**FINI**

**For YOU Max! Hope you enjoyed...especially the LEMON lol.  
><strong>


End file.
